


Jesse's Eyes

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Double Drabble, Fantasizing, Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It's not just his lips...





	Jesse's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [Jesse's Lips](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12813921.html#cutid1) but can be read as a stand alone.

Sometimes, when he looks at you, you feel your entire body reacting. It's a strange kind of spell he weaves, pulling you in, deep down into the depths of his eyes, as though you're diving headlong into a sea of bright blue water.

You find yourself imagining those eyes on you at all times of the day and night. You see them glistening, brimming with unshed tears, and then your hand reaching out to brush away a single stray drop that has fallen, unbidden, to his cheek. You see them dancing with glee as he laughs at something random, a silly, shared joke, something only the two of you would find even remotely amusing. You even (secretly) love them when they're hurling angry blue flames your way.

In your most private fantasies, you imagine the surprise they would express if you suddenly leaned in and kissed him, and how lusty and dark they would turn as you made passionate love to him, murmuring his name and bringing him closer to bliss with every thrust. 

Jesse's eyes challenge you and soothe you in equal measure. They seek out your very soul.

And, however hard you try, you just can't look away.


End file.
